Monochromatic Misadventures
by SpookyNoodles
Summary: FERRISWHEELSHIPPING ON CRACK. Touko begins to wonder if she should make a list of the weird things that surround her in her life. She then comes to the conclusion that there isn't enough paper in the world for that.


Monochromatic Misadventures  
>A ferriswheelshipping story on crack.<br>I own nothing~

It was somewhere in Accumula town that poor Touko's problems really began.

The lovely brunette hadn't really had much bothering her. She caught pokémon and trained and battled gym leaders and random people whose lives seemed to revolve around waiting for someone to beat them in battle and take their money. But in that town, something strange began to wind its way into her life.

It seemed normal at first, but after visiting the pokémon center with Cheren and Belle, a group had almost spontaneously appeared and was watching what looked like a man in a bag lecturing about pokémon liberation.

"You're kidding, right?" breathed Touko incredulously. The small group of redheads seemed rapt; however she spotted one starting to nod off. She did like the sound of the bag-man's voice. A strong tenor voice that was confident. But Touko did not like what he was going on about.

"I, Gehtsis promise to-" And Touko began tuning him out. After he had left, flanked by his platoon of gingers, Touko turned to her friends.

"What a weirdo," mumbled Cheren. Belle clung tightly to her pokémon.

"He can't be serious, can he? I love my pokémon!" she said, lower lip trembling. At that moment, Touko flinched upon feeling someone being uncomfortably close to her.

"You have pokémon…" he said eagerly. Touko stared at the source of this voice. A quite handsome, if not slightly creepy green haired teenager approached her. Cheren and Belle stared at him, completely dumbstruck.

"Your pokémon…just now, it was saying…also, sweet Arceus, you are really pretty," he said.

"Talking…"

"Yes, they're talking. Oh. Then you two can't hear it either. How sad. I'm N," he said politely, but still quickly.

"Touko," she responded, her voice guarded.

"As I was saying, I'd love to hear your pokémon's voices," he said. Touko gifted him with a smirk.

"And how do you intend to do that?" she asked. N grinned wickedly and struck a pose. Touko fought to keep from giggling at the sheer ridiculousness of it.

"Through a battle."

Then her eyes gleamed. This would be fun.

ONE CURBSTOMP BATTLE LATER

N gathered his fainted Purrloin and breathed heavily.

"I never expected to hear such things from a Pokémon…" he whispered. Touko rolled her eyes.

"And what did my chatty little darlings say?"

However, before her question had even left her mouth, N had taken off. Cheren and Belle had come out of their mini-comas and gawked.

"What the hell was that?" asked Cheren, adjusting his glasses.

"Beats me," remarked Touko. Cheren and Belle looked at each other.

"Well…we should be taking off. See you at the next town?" asked Belle.

"Or city."

"Or intersection."

"Or-"

"I'll see you guys soon," laughed Touko as she hugged her friends. She quickly healed up her pokémon and took her leave of Accumula. She decided to release one of her pokémon and have it walk beside her. It was a Purrloin, the same Purrloin that had curbstomped N's. Touko loved the little cat type pokémon and had even given her a nickname.

"Meru, what do you think? Do you like being in your ball?"

"Nyaaaa."

"Ah…I wonder if that N guy really could talk to pokémon. It'd be nice if I could underst-OW." Touko reeled after being pegged in the head by a pokeball. She whirled around only to see a bespectacled girl dressed in mostly black who was absolutely infuriated about something. Touko picked up the ball and approached her.

"Um…excuse me, but I'm not a pokémon. You can't catch me," she said with a small smile. The girl looked shocked.

"I'm sorry! I must have hit you…oh Arceus…I'm such a fucking idiot," she babbled. Touko was slightly taken aback at the girl's rather casual manner of speech. She held her hand out.

"My name's Erika. I'm a trainer, like you. Or maybe not," she said cheerfully. Touko shook her hand.

"I'm Touko. And how can you not be sure?" she asked. Erika gave her a mysterious grin.

"Fate has a tendency to work in bizarre ways. Even I can't keep track of it all the time," she said in a low voice. Touko shook her head. Two weirdoes in one day. A new record.

"But I'm just your average idiot! Complex things like that, hahahaa! I shouldn't be talkin' about those at all," she said warmly. Touko wasn't sure whether or not she should agree.

"I've got some time…you seemed pretty upset. It's not every day that trainers just fling their pokeballs in random directions," said Touko softly. Erika flopped down on the grass and sighed.

"Some freak actually had the gall to grab onto my hand and tell me to release my pokémon. What the hell? I mean really," she grumbled.

"Wait, did he have green hair?" asked Touko. Erika nodded and hopped up.

"He had green hair, no sense of personal space, and posed like this!" she said, mimicking N's battle pose. Touko laughed.

"That's uncanny!" Erika smiled and sat down again.

"Do you know him?" she asked. Touko nodded.

"His name is N."

"His name is a letter?" asked Erika.

"Yup."

"Poor kid. His parents must have been high on something when they named him. I almost feel bad for punching him in the stomach now," mused Erika. Touko stared at her in shock.

"You what?"

"He kept pawing at my pokeballs, going on and on about liberation. So I balled up my fist and sent it straight into his gut. He got my message loud and clear after that," she said, demonstrating the motion for Touko. Touko liked this Erika girl. She claimed to be an idiot, but she seemed to have a good head on her shoulders.

"You seem to be heading in the same general direction that he was," said Erika after a brief period of silence.

"I am," said Touko. Erika grinned.

"Well, well…seems agents of fate are expected to make decisions once in a while as well," she said softly. Touko didn't quite catch it, but she noticed her new friend's idiotic exterior slipping for a moment. She was a bit wary of that, hoping Erika's sanity wasn't the same way.

"Well, Touko. It seems I'm at an impasse. Do I sit here and wait for who knows what, or shall I tag along with you?" asked Erika. Touko smiled.

"If you come along with me, you'll probably have another chance to hit N," she said. Erika grinned.

"Alrighty then! Erika at your service!" she said cheerfully, hopping up. Touko smiled and the two began to head towards Striaton City.

"Hey, Erika, I forgot to ask…what type of pokémon do you usually use?" asked Touko. The black-clad girl smiled sweetly.

"I tend to stick with dark types and psychic types. I feel like I can relate to them a little more easily," she said. Touko nodded. Erika was an oddball, alright.

"Plus, Purrloin and Liepard are dark types. And they're so cute! I can't resist cute things," she said. Touko was rather glad of the sudden company, and found that Erika's Purrloin (affectionately dubbed Kitkat) seemed to enjoy playing with Meru as they all walked.

"So tell me more about the green-haired guy," said Erika. Her brown eyes held a mischievous glint that Touko didn't notice.

"Well, he's…tall."

"I gathered. He's a good foot taller than me," she mumbled. Touko glanced at Erika. Indeed, the girl was quite small. Erika guessed that she was five feet and three inches at most, and probably weighed about one hundred and fifteen pounds; possibly more with change in her pockets.

"And he's got green hair…"

"I can state the obvious too, you know…" Erika chuckled. Touko noticed that she seemed to be pushing for something more.

"His skin is pretty pale…and it looked soft. Thinking about it, he's really handsome in a geeky sort of way."

"Oh?" Erika was intrigued by this answer. She chuckled softly, hiding her rather sinister and creepy expression from Touko well.

Little did Touko know that her innocent response had triggered a strange reaction in Miss Erika: a strange reaction that could have altered her life.

QUESTION AND ANSWER TIME

Q: What makes Erika different from a Mary Sue?  
>A: She's not romantically involved with any canon characters (or anyone else for that matter), and has little to no impact on the plot of the story itself (save for influencing things and preventing stupid stuff from happening). Despite her being (a very VERY low ranking) member of the Celestial Beaurocracy, she really is a moron.<p>

Q: Wait, then what does she do?  
>A: She scoots the plot along during the slower, non-action packed parts, and generally acts as an observer. She could be seen as a manifestation of the player behind the player character. As for supernatural abilities, she really doesn't have any. She can see pathing errors before they happen and prevent them, essentially. You could call her a Celestial Janitor if you want to get really fancy about it.<p>

Q: So what's she actually like?  
>A: An idiot.<p>

Q: She can't be THAT stupid…  
>A: Oh yes she can. She's good at what she does, which is guiding people along and making sure the world doesn't explode because of some minor mishap, but she's still one of the biggest morons you'll ever meet.<p>

Q: Anything else?  
>A: She adores making references and breaking the fourth wall. She's a special kind of stupid.<p> 


End file.
